


It’s Alright?

by Anonymous



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Forgive me for I have sinned, He Tian LOVE loves him jfc, M/M, Omorashi, Sweet Talking, Watersports, gege kink, gratuitous use of pet names and nicknames, innocence kink, slight praise kink, terrible tags incoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s not like there wasn’t a bathroom ten feet away, but it’s also not like He Tian isn’t always going to get what he wants.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183
Collections: Anonymous





	It’s Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> COULD NOT GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD IM SORRYyy
> 
> They’re in their early-mid twenties here! Mo might be a bit ooc because I feel like he would grow in character and become a more tolerant and less tsundere adult lol, especially with his precious lover.
> 
> Gege: (guh-guh) term for a close male older than oneself. Means brother. 
> 
> A-[name], [name]-ah: (both pronounced ah) cute casual term. Sometimes for someone younger or someone you would like to take care of.

As soon as he came down from their climax, Mo Guanshan felt it. He mistook it for arousal in the heat of the moment, but the feeling of needing to relieve himself was so overwhelming now, he felt like he could wet the bed. 

“Fuck, He Tian, get off me,” Mo Guanshan tried to shove his overgrown boyfriend off to the side, only to fail as the man groaned in protest. 

“Not feeling the post-coital love, baby?” 

“It’s not that, I just really have to pee,” Mo Guanshan grunted again as he tried to push He Tian off again, to no avail.

”Aw,” He Tian chuckled. _What?_

”What the hell is so funny?”

”No, not funny, sweetheart,” He Tian breathed softly against his neck, and Mo Guanshan shivered, the feeing going straight to his bladder. “Just cute.” 

“ _Cute?_ Can you just let me go? It’s getting worse. I really have to go, I forgot to earlier before I left for class, and then we-”

“You’re rambling, baby,” He Tian whispered in his ear, and Mo Guanshan felt like he would piss himself right then and there. The shivering made him feel weak, and he was just about ready to let go. 

“A-Tian-ah,” Mo Guanshan said softly, trying to appease the boy. “Please let me go, I don’t think I can hold on any longer.” 

“‘A-Tian-ah?,’” He Tian smirked. “Since when were you my ge, sweetheart?”

“Fuck,” Mo Guanshan muttered, knowing he had fucked up. Well, he could always revert back to being a pre-pubescent teen asshole if he wants to get his way. “Fuck! Get off me! Chicken Dick He Tian!” 

“Oh? Is that any way to treat your elder?” 

”It’s five months, get over yourself!” 

“Not helping your case.” 

“Do you want me to wet this bed? Because I’m damn near.”

He Tian, to Mo Guanshan’s horror, seemed to consider this. 

”Mmm, maybe.” 

“ _What!?_ ”

Mo Guanshan could feel He Tian hardening again, still inside him.

“No way!-” Mo Guanshan tried to pull himself off as He Tian grew even harder.

He Tian quickly flipped them over so Mo Guanshan was straddling him, yelping as He Tian’s dick pushed even deeper inside him. His soft cock bounced slightly, and sent another round of shocks to his bladder. 

”Oh my god, He Tian,” Mo Guanshan winced as the pressure in his bladder increased. “I’m not kidding, I might piss all over you. I’m not fucking joking.”

”I know you aren’t,” He Tian peeked up at him with that nasty look in his eye, and Mo Guanshan couldn’t help but redden and avert his eyes as he thought of embarrassing himself in front of his lover. 

“God, A-Shan. When you make that face, I just want to violate you more,” He Tian groped his ass, and thrusted up into him.

”No!” Mo Guanshan yelped and gripped onto the man’s arm.

”Baby, tell me, who’s your ge?” He Tian thrusted up into him again. 

“Y-you!” Mo Guanshan answered him right away, feeling his desperation climbing.   
  
“And I told you gege would take care of you, right?”

”This isn’t something a ge should take care of...” Mo Guanshan said softly, glancing back at He Tian.

” _Oh?_ ” He Tian thrusted up once again, and Mo Guanshan let out another strangled yell. “You’re not a gege, how would you know what to do, sweetie? How presumptuous.”

“God, ge, please,” Mo Guanshan felt that at this point, if he even moved, he would relieve himself. “Please let me go!”

”A-Shan, I’m going to take care of you. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” he leaned up and placed a soft kiss against his neck. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, honey.”

He Tian soothed him so sweetly, and Mo Guanshan was so tempted to surrender into his loving boyfriend’s protective embrace. “I... is it really okay?”

”God, yes, sweetheart,” He Tian tightened his grip on Guanshan’s ass, staring down at his pretty, soft cock, which was starting to harden. “Quick, before you can’t, do it.”

”Ge...” 

“Oh, _baby,_ it’s okay. I love you so much, A-Shan.” 

And with that, Mo Guanshan started to relieve himself.

The overflowing satiety that came with letting it all go mixed with the pleasure of He Tian starting to thrust up softly, and Mo Guanshan moaned softly as he let his head fall back.

There was so fucking _much,_ and it felt so _good!_

“ _Gege_ ,” Mo Guanshan whined, the stream still going strong.

” _Yes,_ baby, you look so fucking good like this,” He Tian grabbed Mo Guanshan’s cock as the liquid coated He Tian’s torso and the bed, and angled the member directly upwards, making the whole situation even messier. Mo Guanshan moaned again from the stimulation. “Do you feel good?” 

“Ge, it feels so good!” Mo Guanshan affirmed, feeling like he was losing all semblance of control as the stream slowed to a stop.

”Good job, baby,” He Tian praised as Mo Guanshan pushed out the last streams of piss. 

He Tian coaxed Mo Guanshan backwards, as to avoid the mess he’s made, though all the liquid coating He Tian’s stomach dripped down to his thighs, and over the redhead’s crotch. Mo Guanshan couldn’t care less, with the way his blood flowed so quickly to his cock after he was done wetting himself. 

The new sensation had him reeling as he dizzily called out for his lover. 

”I’m here, honey,” He Tian adjusted himself, caging Mo Guanshan between his arms while the boy held onto He Tian’s back. “Ready?”

” _Please._ ” 

And with that, He Tian started moving at a truly sinful pace, drawing whine after whine from Mo Guanshan.

”A-Shan, you sound like an _angel_ ,” He Tian panted, going impossibly harder within Mo Guanshan. “Let me hear you more.”

”Ah- _Ah!_ Tian-ge, gege- ge, p-please inside me, do- inside, _please-!_ ” 

”I’ll fill you up- _ungh-_ you look so pretty, gorgeous boy, you’re _mine_ -”

He Tian’s climax was just shy of a string of curses when Mo Guanshan let out an incredibly cute sob as He Tian rammed into his prostate again, and again, and Mo Guanshan followed soon after. 

Of course, a mere two rounds wouldn’t be enough to quiet the ever-talkative He Tian.

” _Now_ are you ready for some post-coital love, Mo-tsai?” 

Mo Guanshan scoffed at his cheeky boyfriend’s casual switch from his possessive pet names to the nickname he’s used for almost a decade. He noticed He Tian’s penchant for nicknames, but he didn’t think it would be this extensive. 

Almost as if reading his mind, He Tian turned to him. 

”Mo Guanshan?” 

_Haha!_ Mo Guanshan suddenly felt giddy. He felt like he had developed a new layer of trust (and interest) in the bedroom, no matter how embarrassing it had been at first. Mo Guanshan felt even more well-protected and loved than usual.

”A-Tian- _aaah_ ,” Mo Guanshan tried again, and He Tian’s arms around Mo Guanshan drew a little tighter. 

”Yeah?” 

_So he only wants to feel dominant during sex,_ Mo Guanshan reasoned with a hum.

”Let’s clean up. I’ll make you some _xianbing_ after.” 

He Tian perked up at the mention of food.

” _Oh! Hao le,_ Mo-ge! You’re the boss!” 

“ _Haha!_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh they figure out what to do with the pee bed later :) 
> 
> Also, Mo,,, cannot be more wrong with that always-dominant thing ;) 
> 
> Mo-tsai: canon nickname that he tian always uses! 
> 
> Xianbing: kind of a meat pie? It’s yummy!
> 
> “Hao le, Mo-ge!”: hao le (haoh luh) means ‘okay!’ and He Tian is using ‘ge’ as a tease! He Tian became like a puppy at the end!


End file.
